


黑道童话（九）

by xiaolx



Category: RPS, 朱白 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 05:29:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolx/pseuds/xiaolx





	黑道童话（九）

(23)

直到凌晨三点，白宇都还很精神。他躺在朱先生的床上，而朱先生就睡在他身边，这简直比做梦还要美好。  
白宇蜷在被子里缩在一米八大床的另一边，动都不敢动，就怕惊扰朱先生休息。  
朱先生其实睡得并不安稳，夜里他脚一蹬突然惊醒，立刻一只手便从旁伸过来先摸了摸他的额头，又去摸他身上。  
“觉得有哪里不舒服吗？”白宇的声音有些沙哑，他清了清嗓子，打开了夜灯。在朱先生昏迷的期间，他每夜也都是这样，听到一丁点声响都会立即起身去查看对方的情况。  
朱先生衣服都汗湿了，好在只是呼吸急促了一阵，没有其他的不适。  
白宇把朱先生扶着坐起身，爬下床去给他拧了毛巾擦脸。  
温热的水汽让朱先生恢复了过来，把白宇准备帮他擦身的手按住，道：“我去洗个澡。”  
朱先生没让白宇扶，摇摇晃晃拖拖拉拉地往浴室里走。在朱先生洗澡时，白宇一直提心吊胆地守在门口，害怕他不慎跌倒，还好什么事都没有。  
白宇一夜没睡，早晨还是按时起了床，轻手轻脚地出了房间。朱先生每天的食谱营养师都已经配制好，因为他现在行动还稍有不方便，白宇得把早饭端进房里。  
朱先生的生物钟很准时，分秒不差地六点就起来了，白宇进来的时候他刚好洗漱完。因为身体还在恢复期，食物都是清淡的高蛋白高维生素，味道其实不怎么样，白宇看着都替朱先生觉得难吃。  
大概是见白宇一直盯着碗里的蛋白粉米糊，朱先生勺了一勺递到他嘴边，道：“尝一口？”  
白宇怔了怔，愣愣地凑过去把那勺米糊吃了，才后知后觉地红了脸。他根本不知道刚才吃进嘴里的东西是什么味道，直到进了公司办公室都还一脸恍惚。  
朱先生既然已经清醒，锥龙帮大事依旧要让他决定，而有了他坐镇白宇做事底气更足效率更快，到了下班时间手上的活基本都忙完了，白宇一把抓起要带给朱先生的文件就往大宅里赶。  
白宇换好衣服进房间的时候，浴室里的水声还在响，很快就停了下来，朱先生赤着身体就这么走了出来。  
朱先生的脚步稳健了许多，白宇拿过一边的睡袍，披到了他的肩上。  
朱先生将手从袖筒中穿出，白宇又十分自然地替他扯平衣领和褶皱，扣好了扣子。  
夜里白宇还是睡在朱先生的房间里，他仍是整夜未眠，到了第三个晚上，朱先生终于发现了异常。  
白宇连着几晚没睡，又困又累，可就是睡不着，精神亢奋得仿佛吃了几十棵老参。眼看时间又到凌晨两点，白宇轻轻地翻了个身，揉了揉手臂，缓缓地舒了口气。  
下一秒，白宇便感觉腰上多了一只手，朱先生手往下走，揉了把他的屁股肉，道：“怎么？在我的床上睡不着？”  
白宇急得说话都结巴了：“不、不是的！……我、我……我喜欢先生的床。”  
朱先生看着白宇也不说话，半晌才把人往自己的方向拉了拉：“过来。”  
白宇小心翼翼地挪过去，侧身靠着朱先生。朱先生似是笑了一下，也侧过身，把手搭到白宇身上。  
朱先生回忆着自己遥远的小时候，缓缓地拍着白宇的背，非常笨拙地说道：“宝、宝宝，乖乖睡觉……”  
白宇笑出声来，眼睛却湿了。他终于彻底放软了身体，埋进了朱先生的怀抱里，被朱先生的气味和体温完全地包裹住了。  
“睡吧，明天见。”朱先生紧了紧手臂，白宇几乎是在听到这句话的同时，意识便开始慢慢模糊起来。一开始还是半梦半醒，后来便彻底昏睡过去。  
这一觉睡得很沉，白宇醒过来时还有些懵，一时之间不知身在何处。  
白宇听见了雨敲打在玻璃上的声音，他骨头酥软，困意又涌了上来。有人抚了下他的眉头，他就又在凉意中睡了过去。  
再次醒来是因为饥饿，白宇睁开眼睛，呆了好一会，才发现天色阴沉，朱先生开了床头的小灯，叼着一只烟正坐在他身旁看文件，而他双手抱着朱先生的腰。  
“先生……”白宇懒洋洋地动了动，嗓音绵软地喊他，像只刚睡醒的猫。  
“醒了，那就起来吃饭。”朱先生把烟掐了，伸手捏了捏白宇的耳垂。  
白宇含混地应了声，刚想赖一会，忽然反应过来：“几点了！？”  
朱先生慢条斯理地合上文件夹，道：“我已经给冠今说你不过去了。”  
白宇支棱起来的头又落到枕头上，他不肯松手，把脸贴在朱先生的大腿侧拼命蹭。  
朱先生一下又一下地摸着白宇纤瘦的背脊，道：“怎么了？还不想起来？不是很饿了么。”  
低沉柔和的声音混着雨声，好听得醉人。白宇把脸又蹭了蹭朱先生，才慢慢地爬了起来。  
睡得多了有点晕乎，白宇坐了一阵，才起床洗漱吃饭。  
白宇已经很长时间没坐在饭桌上和朱先生一丝吃饭，心里真的是有些激动，端着碗一直盯着人看。  
朱先生顶着他的目光吃了会，终于夹了一筷子青菜放到白宇碗里，干咳了几声道：“吃饭。”

 

(24)

白宇为人外憨内秀，但毕竟只是二十五岁的年轻人，一旦心里放开了，生理反应速度也很快，所以再没出现睡不着的情况，反倒睡着后无意识会黏紧朱先生。  
休息足够，第二天白宇是准点起的床，朱先生已经洗漱过了，正神采奕奕地看着他。  
“来，今天带你去个地方。”朱先生招了招手，白宇立刻一骨碌爬了起来，下床走到朱先生身边，刚想躬身就被朱先生一把扯摔到他怀里。  
朱先生低头亲了下来，咬了口白宇嘟嘟的下唇，接着去撬他的嘴。  
滑溜溜的舌头带着薄荷气息舔上来，白宇登时就条件反射地要张嘴，才开一条缝赫然想起自己还没刷牙，又赶紧闭上。可是已经几个月没有和朱先生接吻了，白宇抵挡不住诱惑，还是伸出了一小截舌尖。  
朱先生含住了他，用牙慢慢地磨他，逗弄了好一会才松开，又咬了口他的下唇，道：“怎么了？”  
白宇唇上还有亮晶晶的唾液，他舔了舔，不好意思地说：“还……还没刷牙。”  
“你还会介意这个？”朱先生奇道，他连他的鸡巴和后门都舔过，自认白宇难堪腌臜的地方他都了如指掌，没想到白宇介意这个。  
白宇耳朵都红了，他其实真的很想无论什么时候都在朱先生面前保持光鲜亮丽的形象，他抬眼看朱先生，讨好地道：“下次起早些。”  
朱先生哑然失笑，用鼻尖蹭了蹭白宇的脸，道：“没事，时间久了就习惯了。  
这种举止已经可以称得上是亲昵，他的话更是让白宇心驰神往，忍不住揽上了朱先生的脖子。  
吃过午饭，朱先生就带白宇出了门，没叫司机，他自己开的车，不知道要去哪里，看来是私人行程。  
车子一路向西而去，最后到了城西区的一个拳馆门口停了下来。  
白宇以前就知道这里，听说有地下拳赛，来看的人不少，赌注也很大，死了不少打黑拳的拳手。  
朱先生带着白宇走进去，管事的当然认得出人，连忙迎上来把他们带到了好位置。  
下午的拳赛已经开始，此时台上的人战得正酣，因为事先已经签下生死状，几乎都是把对手往死里打，怎么狠怎么来。  
白宇坐下的时候，恰好看到穿蓝衣的拳手被一个肘击砸到眼窝上，直接眼球便爆了，血糊得半张脸都是。  
蓝衣拳手惨叫一声后连退几步，勉力站稳身体。四周群情激动，人人都在呼喊着让红衣拳手打死他的对手。  
白宇暗地里倒抽了一口凉气，他其实不怎么喜欢血腥场面。  
为朱先生杀人是另一回事。  
侍应生端来了红酒和酒杯，白宇接过来，为朱先生倒好了酒，朱先生却将酒杯推到他面前，示意他可以边个边看。  
他们坐的小包间在二楼，视野清晰，甚至为了让他们更清除地看到拳手的惨状，还装了大显示屏，时不时地给足特写镜头。  
朱先生走到护栏边，单手插袋看着拳击台道：“我也曾在这里打过拳。”  
白宇没想到朱先生这样身份的人，竟会到这样的地方打黑拳，第一反应就是震惊，震惊过后又担心地问他有没有受伤。  
朱先生摇摇头，道：“我当时只有十四岁，我父亲把我扔到这里与他们对打，唯有胜利我才能活着回家。”  
白宇目瞪口呆，这种非人的培育方式他真是第一次听说。  
“他就不怕你会丧命于此吗？”被朱先生用眼神劝着喝了两杯酒，白宇进入了一种微醺的境地。  
朱先生转过身道：“我父亲说我若连这都无法对付，将来也会死在同样的路上。”  
他还清楚地记得第一场比赛，即使最终赢了，他还是被对方折断了左手，这里的法则不会因为任何人的弱小而改变。  
朱先生向白宇轻描淡写地说了这段少年往事，白宇看着大屏幕里血肉模糊的伤口，能想象得到他当时必然也是这样凶险万分。  
他看向朱先生的目光不免带了怜惜，他心疼他那样的年纪就必须为了活命而战斗。  
难怪他一直说人只能靠自己。  
就在他们交谈之间，台上的拳手战得难分难解，两人身上都带着血。  
白宇只看了几眼，之后一直盯着朱先生的背影瞧，最终他自己给自己倒了一杯，一口气喝净后道：“先生，我们回去吧。”  
朱先生走过来牵白宇的手，他们一起走出了拳馆。  
拉开车门的时候，朱先生看见街对面有个卖花的小女孩，便招手让对方过来。  
他买了一朵红玫瑰，递给了坐在副驾驶座上的白宇。玫瑰花虽然是里面最鲜美的一朵，可也有些蔫了。可白宇接过花，眼睛笑得都弯了起来，露出了一口大白牙。  
朱先生静静地开着车，偶尔眼神转过去，便看到白宇即使低着头打瞌睡，也要把玫瑰花好好地护在怀里。  
回去的时候是晚高峰期，即使朱先生的车是特殊牌照也没办法长翅膀飞过去，差不多堵了两个小时才回到大宅。  
车子平稳地滑进院子中，停好车，朱先生看着副驾驶座的白宇，忽然道：“今天开心吗？”  
白宇用力地点头：“开心。”

 

(25)

浴室水声停止，朱先生走了出来，白宇习惯性地要替他穿睡袍，却被拦住了。  
白宇放下了睡袍，跪下身去，舔上了朱先生腿间蛰伏的阳物。  
朱先生资本傲人，就算没硬尺寸也可观，白宇一段时间没吃，吞得有些急，龟头顶上软腭忍不住噎了一下。  
白宇把脑袋退后了一些，等那股劲过去，才又把已经勃起的鸡巴往喉咙深处吞。熟悉的味道席卷而来，白宇心迷神醉的，下面倒是迫不及待硬了。  
朱先生手压着白宇的头顶，没有使力，用手指卷着玩他的头发。  
白宇的嘴被彻底膨胀起来的肉块塞满了，唾液和着前列腺液顺着下巴滴了下来。他甚至觉得唇舌吮吸还不够，又用双手扶着拿脸去蹭。  
紫黑色的巨物往白宇的脸上戳，让他挂上一丝丝清液，他又刮干净了胡子，看起来又嫩又白。  
朱先生喉咙上下动了动，用阴茎一拍白宇的脸颊，哑着嗓音道：“床上趴着。”  
白宇松手起身，两下把睡裤扯了，乖巧地趴到床边上，还自己把屁股肉往两边掰开，露出了身后已经有点湿意的肉穴。  
操得多了穴口那一圈褶皱都发黑了，朱先生也不做润滑，把龟头抵到小口上就开始缓缓往里顶。  
白宇完全放开了下半身，松松地挂在床上。肠道里的软肉习惯了朱先生的鸡巴，而且实在是想得很，只稍微推拒了一下，就被强势地插进了整个龟头。  
身体内部被打开的感觉白宇几乎有些忘了，惊喘了声，绞紧了里面的小半截东西。  
朱先生摸了摸白宇的腰窝，不由分说地一挺胯，把逼仄的甬道捅开，整根没了进去。  
白宇小腹抽了抽，他茫然地喊了声“先生”，朝后摸索的手便被一边一只拉住，朱先生像勒马一样微微扯起他的上半身，开始大力地抽送起了他体内的肉茎。  
才捣了十几下朱先生就找到了那一点，每次都精准无比地往那骚处撞，白宇又酸又痒，饿了几个月的软肉争先恐后地贴上那灼热的鸡巴，恨不得朱先生往更深处弄他。  
“啊啊啊……先生……”白宇眼前发花，大腿根部阵阵无法控制地颤抖，他全身似乎都成了那个肉穴，朱先生不论碰他那里，都能让他的阴茎出水。  
朱先生狠命用鸡巴操着那湿滑滚烫的肛穴，听白宇的声音更是亢奋，他低下头去咬白宇的肩膀，更沉更重地朝里插。被他压着的这副身体腰细腿长，白皙的皮肤敏感，掐上去轻易就能留下指印，诱得他又在他的背上咬了好几口。  
白宇下半身都麻了，朱先生把他翻过来，看他眼角发红，失神地瘫在那里喘气。  
朱先生就着这个面对面的体位又插进了那已经被操开的穴，白宇全身一颤，双手环住了朱先生的脖子，两条长腿也夹了上来。  
白宇喜欢这个体位，朱先生发现了这点。  
“小白，叫哥哥。”朱先生边挺身上上下下地操白宇，边去咬他的喉结，去吮他脖子上的皮肉。  
白宇艰难地从快感的恍惚中找回神智，才刚从嗓子眼里挤出两个字，就被一记正中前列腺的狠插给激得完全变了声调：“哥……哥哥啊……”  
这一声九转十八弯的哥哥叫得朱先生鸡巴跳了跳，更硬更大更激烈地往白宇的穴眼处捅。  
白宇被操晕了头，受不住的快感上行到眼睛，眼泪不停地流下来。他一手扶着朱先生的肩，另一只手在不知道的时候已经在朱先生的颈侧挠了好几道。他满腔的爱意汹涌，控制不住地带着哭腔说：“哥哥，哥哥，爱你。”  
身体内的肏弄却戛然而止，白宇在泪眼模糊之中看见朱先生没什么表情的脸，他突然就清醒了，呐呐地道歉：“对、对不起……”  
朱先生深深地看着他，侧开脸笑了一下，伸手把白宇汗湿的刘海拨开，看着他惴惴不安的模样，又抿唇笑了，半晌才低头在那双发红的眼上亲了一口。  
白宇听见朱先生说：“我的小白，我也爱你。”


End file.
